


Yosuke's Out of Control!

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Status Effects, yosuke in pain ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu comes up with a creative solution to cure Yosuke's rage status.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yosuke's Out of Control!

"Sensei, Yosuke's out of control!" Teddie's distressed voice rang over the bathhouse, catching Yu and the girls' attentions.

Yosuke ignored the annoying bear and rushed inside the horde of aggravated shadows, aimlessly thrashing his daggers in blind rage. 

Yu quickly tried to shove his way through, but was promptly pushed away by the crowd. He watched his partner become surrounded, panicking when a rough strike was directed to Yosuke's heaving chest. Even though he was in pain, the anger in his face wasn't going away.

He had to do something! Yosuke's in danger!

"Konohana Saku-!" Yu interrupted Yukiko from summoning her persona.

"Wait! Cast Maragi!"

Yukiko stared wide-eyed at the leader. A patra spell could calm Yosuke right away, but he seems to know what he's doing.. She hoped. Without wasting any time, Yukiko shattered the levitating card, invoking her persona to cast a fiery wall over the horde, burning many of the creatures to ashes.

This is his chance!

"I'll save you, Yosuke!" Yu grabbed his sword and hurriedly rushed in, forcing Yosuke to face his way.

"Wait, Yu-kun what're you-?!" Before Chie could finish her sentence, an embarrassingly high-pitched scream flooded her ears. Yu's hard knuckles slammed against Yosuke's crotch, firmly punching his testicles as the angered boy drop to his knees in pain. The loud clank of Yosuke's daggers were heard from far away.

The glowing red flush of fury on his face faded into a squeamish expression of pure agony. Yu smiled in satisfaction.

"F-F-Fuck!! P-Partner, what the hell?!"

"Izanagi, Mazio!"

A gray figure floated above Yu, bringing down bright bolts of lighting on the rest of the shadows, quickly finishing them off.

Now free of danger, Chie and Yukiko ran to the boys. "A-Are you guys okay?!"

"I'm alright." Yu said calmly.

Yosuke slammed a fist on the wooden floor, screaming out once more before weakly kicking Yu's knee. "Goddamn, that- f-fuck it hurts!!"

"Um.. Narukami-san, I could've just used a patra spell.."

"Would you rather do that, or punch Yosuke in the balls?"

...

Chie and Yukiko chose the second option.

"You guys suck.." Yosuke pouted.


End file.
